Kazuda.exe: The Return!!!!!
THIS WAS MADE BY FIVE PEOPLE ON A DISCORD MEME SERVER, THREE OF THEM WERE THE ONES WHO GAVE YOU KAZUDA.EXE!!! I was an intern at Disney when the event from a year ago happened. I could still hear the screams of Poe and Kaz inflated with Isabelle welcoming me to hell. It all started when I ordered a dvd or what i thought to be Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. I immedeatly purchased it off of ebay for 1 dollar and waited excitedly for that. I even got the tissues and lube. However, when I took the cover off, the dvd case turned out to be a picture is Kazuda with red and black Hyper-Realistic eyes. I then suddenly got flashbacks of the cursed picture of the animal crossing characters with Kazuda's face on them. I was a little frightened to put the dvd into the player, but i manned up and inserted the disc into the player. When I turned on, it just went right to the intro saying Kaz.exe: The Return!!!!!" The episode started with the Colossus looking incredibly run down, it looked like a nuke was set off in it. We see Kazuda and Poe deflated and Isabelle from animal crossing greeted them, and then Kaz was very angery, scrathed his eyes out again, revealing two hyper realistic eyes, and killed Poe Damneron to death. I should also mention that i'm not good with engrish and succ at spelling so that's something. And then Poe comes back from the dead with black and red hyper realistic eyes, a slipknot t-shirt, and all the wile, the metal cover of Lanky Kong's verse from the DK Rap Plays. Poe said something in reverse and in the Matoran language from Bionicle, using my remote, I found out Poe was saying "There are more people upstairs". However, Neeku and a cat made out of shat (hich was his) was standing to the upstairs with minigun blasters. Suddenly, a giant version of Finn came out and bellowed in a voice that shook my house "I'M MAKING F*CKING MAC AND CHEESE, AND NOBODY CAN STOP ME!!!!!!!". Then an evil version of the Angry Video Game Nerd came in with the power glove and suddenly Hong Kong 97 came out with 98 robotic arms, each with lightsabers. I could tell that Kaz was shook as the AVGN's power level was over 69000000, "Oh god oh f*ck" said Kaz (But don't worry, this isn't a christian minecraft server). But then Kaz remembered his iconic catchphrase "I am Jeuse" and he suddenly went god Omega Super Sayain Rosario Ultra Instinct Requiem and said the n word, breaking my eardrums. But then Bill Cipher came out anery and wanted to sleep, so he made everyone but Kazuda turn into hyper realistic blood. Suddenly the screen went black (Not in a raisct way). And then, in hyper realistic blood on the tv screen showed the words "I AM JEUSE" with a picture of Kazude being extermly creppy and emo holding a plastic knife. For a brief second, a evil Larry the Cucumber with a large boner appeared on the tv before switchinh back to the Kazuda pic. I was too scared to moved, it was at that point I realized that Kazuda is the god of death both in the show and our world, he takes the form of a human to disguise his true form, a real monster. But then a pic flashed and I paused at the right time, it was isabelle form Animal Crossing and Kazuda and all the bloody mangeled bodies of every Star Wars character there, and I do mean EVERYONE with the text "WELCOME BACK TO HELL" on the top. I hear a knocking at the door, and I opened it, seeing a majera strawberry played "Numb" by Linkin Park but it's an 80s snyth holding a sign saying "This is the end, my only friend". And then a Hyper realistic skeleton in a blue Skeletor costume, a blue cape, and a red scarf came out of the tv and said "You touch yourself at night" and killed me again. Category:Lost episudes Category:Unecessary Sequels Category:Satire Category:Trollpasta Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Wall of Text Category:Im died Category:Hyper-realistic Category:I WAS AN INTERN AT Category:Memes